charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Charmedverse Wiki:Policy
This is the official policy for the Charmedverse Wiki. It may be adapted or added to if difficulties or issues arise, and any suggestions should be discussed on the talk page. Content General Articles may be created on this wiki provided they adhere to these rules: *The article's content is a person, location, object etc. that appears or is mentioned in the Charmed universe, whether that be in the television series, the books, the video game, Charmed Magazine, or the comics, or otherwise has been mentioned by one of the show's or comic book's writers. *The article's content is an out-of-universe individual related in some way to Charmed, whether that be by playing a character, writing the show/comic book, contributing to the Book of Shadows, etc. These articles must have a tag at the top of the page. *The article is on a Charmed episode, book, game or issue. Original content Content must be original, that is, not copied from other websites. This includes other wikis on Charmed that may exist, as well as Wikipedia and fan websites. If one finds an article that has been copy-and-pasted, they should tag the top of the page with . Canon The different levels of canon are as follows: *Writers of the comic books *Writers of the television series *''Charmed'' comics *''Charmed'' television series *Props (Book of Shadows, family tree, etc.) *''Charmed Magazine'' *''Charmed'' books *''Charmed'' video game Examples of usage *In Charmed Magazine, it states that Paige's power to orb objects is called "telekinetic orbing", also known as "local motion". Is this considered canon? Yes, since no higher-tier sources have given it a name. *In Trickery Treat, Leo states that telekinetic orbing works through air molecules. Is this considered canon? Yes, since no other explanation has been given by any higher-tier sources. *In Trickery Treat, Paige says that she changed her name from "Matthews" to "Mitchell". Is this considered canon? No, because the television series clearly stated that she planned on keeping her maiden name. *In the novels, Prudence Warren is said to have married Michael Wentworth. Is this considered canon? Yes, since no other higher-tier source gives any evidence on the contrary, and the family tree featured on the television series does not feature her. Vandalism If any vandalism is found, the vandalism should be reverted to the page's original state and the vandal should be reported to an administrator. Any vandals will have their "wings-clipped" for any amount of time between 24 (1 day) and 168 hours (1 week), which will be decided at the administrator's discretion. Repeat offenders will be "recycled" and blocked permanently. Style of writing Point of view For consistency, any articles that are in-universe should be written from an in-universe perspective. As such, "Barbas tried to kill Prue in From Fear to Eternity" should be changed to "Barbas tried to kill Prue on March 13, 1999". Out of universe subjects, of course, should be written from an out of universe perspective. Articles on ''Charmed characters should be written in the past-tense. This removes the need to rewrite articles after a character's death (or return). This also maintains a consistent and uniform feel to the articles, and eliminates ambiguity by switching tenses in the middle of an article. Spelling Since Charmed was originally an American television series, American spellings of words should be maintained ("favorite" not "favourite", "honor" not "honour", etc.). If any British English spellings are found, please feel free to correct them. Article names Article naming of a character or person will, wherever possible, abide by the following conditions: *An article's title should contain the full first and last names **For example: Use Wyatt Halliwell instead of Wy Halliwell or Wyatt Matthew Halliwell *An article's title should contain the last name used throughout the series, regardless of marriage. **For example: Use Penelope Halliwell instead of Penelope Johnson *Titles are not to be used in an article's title. **Titles include: Mr., Mrs. (and derivatives) **For example: Use Henry Mitchell's father instead of Mr. Mitchell Infoboxes Which infobox? For a character's infobox, use the "newest" infobox that fits. For example, use Template:Elder individual infobox for Kyle Brody rather than Template:Mortal individual infobox. Infoboxes such as Template:Witch individual infobox should be used if there are no "affiliation" infoboxes possible. For example, the Template:Magic School employee infobox should be used for Leo, rather than Template:Mortal individual infobox. Infoboxes may be found at Template:Infobox templates. Other rules *Images in infoboxes may not exceed 250px. *Link all possible information in the infoboxes (birth dates, species, family members, etc.) *Leave unknown fields blank rather than "unknown" or "none"